Out of the Flames
by Paige-Kun
Summary: After Kagomes family die before her eyes, she is adopted by a Taisho. As she grows they find out things that only her family had known. Now she must decide to either try getting stronger herself or joining the man that killed her family. First Year.
1. Good Bye

**Hellooooo! Welcome to my new fic, Out of the Flames. This will be a Draco and Kagome fic! I'm not going to rush their relationship though, there really is no point when they are so young, so if you like DraGome you will have to wait a few chapters before they speak and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, boooo! Plus, I don`t make money from writing this either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

A small girl of only five, sat in the snow outside her house.

She wore a pair of gray overall's that had been cut to short's size. Underneath was a baby blue t-shirt. Her skin was a natural pale, and it shone under the silver light of the crescent moon. Her face, legs and arms were covered in black soot. Her shoulder length black hair was frayed at the tips and the bangs that were cut across her forehead spiked into her eyes. The eyes of the small girl were the most inciting thing about her. They were blue, but not just _any _blue. A striking cobalt that was rare from her Asian decent. They also glowed, not only in the moonlight, but from the large flames licking up her house in front of her.

She had been dragged out. Her brother, mother and grandfather weren't so lucky. She had watched as the burning wood fell on them. Her mother had screamed her name for the last time.

_He _had taken them away from her. She had seen it with her own eyes.

He had walked to their door and knocked on it. Her mother had went straight to it, not checking who it was before opening it up. They had lived in a safe community after all.

The man that stood there was quite frightening. He had long black hair that twisted and waved all the way down to his hips. He was tall, standing around 6'11. The man wore a purple kimono with green under cloaks and a white baboon pelt over top. His eyes were a mix of burgundy and blood colored reds.

Nadoka Higurashi, the girls mother, instantly screamed and tried to close the door but was flung back when the scary man forced the door open with a flick of the wrist.

The girl, who had been standing on the stairs peeking down, creeped back up them to alert her grandfather.

"Grandpa, Mama is being scared by some old man!" she whispered when she entered her grandfathers study. He looked over at her, shocked.

"Who is he?" the elder asked.

"I-I don't know. He pushed her over though!" she said shakily.

"Naraku..." the man whispered and instantly got up. He turned back to her quickly before exiting. "Find your brother and hide!"

He was gone then, leaving the girl to panic and run to her brothers room.

The small boy was asleep already, for it was eight pm. She ran over to his bed and shook him lightly, making him stir. He was only one at the time, so she picked him up and ran to his closet and hid behind the toy boxes. It was good for a while, until they heard thumping up the stairs.

"Souta, please be quiet." the girl whispered to her younger brother.

The boy, being too young to comprehend what she had said, continued to suck on his fingers.

"Where is it! Where is she!" a mans yell was head. The girl didn't recognize it as her grandfathers so she knew it had to be the other mans.

The door to Souta's room was slammed open, making the girl flinch.

"You don't know what your talking about Naraku!" Her mother's voice was heard. "Nothing of importance is here, no one is here except for me and my father!"

"Then explain the furniture in the other room and this one as well." the sly voice of the man said.

"My daughter and son are out!" she yelled.

"Leave Naraku!" an older man yelled. The girls grandfather.

"Now, why would I do that when I what I am searching for is surely here." he gave a wicked smile.

In the closet, Kagome had set down Souta to make sure he wouldn't fidget in her arms. When she looked around for him though, he was no where to be seen. The girl got up and looked around the closet quietly. Souta was at the entrance to the small space, about to knock into the door.

"No Souta, come back!" she whispered. "Souta!"

Just like that... Souta slammed into the door and let off a high pitch wail.

Kagome ducked down the box like a coward and covered her mouth from screaming. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. She was scared.

"Oh, whats that I hear?" Naraku said maliciously as he ripped the door open and found a crying Souta. Nadoka quickly ran to grab him. "Hm, just the boy? What a shame, I was looking forward to taking away the girl. Oh well, you will all have to die."

"N-No! It doesn't have to be like this. Stop!" Nadoka screamed.

Naraku reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a long wooden stick. A wand.

"Locomotor Mortis." he flicked his wand to the woman and older man, locking their legs. "Hm, what now? A curse? A normal spell? Torture is fun, I always have enjoyed fire."

"N-Naraku, stop this! What you are doing isn't right!" the girls grandfather yelled.

"Isn't right old man? Oh, I assure you, this feels so good. So very right." he smirked. With his final word, the house burst into flames. "Incendio."

After a few minutes of watching the woman scream, the old man cry silently and the baby wailing himself he left the house with a simple spell.

When the man was gone, the ravenette jumped out from behind the toy box and ran for the entrance. Just as she was about to jump through, a large piece of burning wood crashed in front of her. She screamed as she jumped back, her hair being burnt at the tips.

"Mama!" she yelled. "Mama!"

"It's okay Dear!" the woman yelled over the creaking of the building. "E-Everything will be okay, j-just believe."

How could she believe though? Her mother and grandfather were crying rivers, Souta was wailing even louder and it was getting too hot. How could she even _attempt _to believe everyone was going to be okay? When the five year old put her mind to it and started to believe, things went horribly wrong.

A beam fell from the roof. That beam was right above the family. The two males and one female did not move. The beam fell and... They were downed in fire.

"**Kagome**!" the woman yelled.

"Mama!" Kagome screamed.

All the voices were quiet then, leaving her alone, even if she tried to see if they were okay.

Kagome curled up in a corner of the closet and cried to herself, sweating as she felt the fire come near her.

Everything was a blur.

Men rescuing her, taking her out of the house and giving her to some ladies dressed in white. The ladies looking her over. Kagome escaping to sit down in the cold wet snow. A few flakes fell on her nose, she ignored it.

Alone.

That was the first thing she thought of when she realized her family would not be coming out of that house.

Alone.

She was an orphan, no other family to take her. Her aunt and uncle had long ago died, her grandmother had croaked of old age, all other living cousins had left to live their lives elsewhere. Her father's side of the family... She had never known about them. Her mother told her story's some times, but not enough to truly know what happened to them.

Yes, Alone.

A hand was suddenly placed on her small shoulder. Looking back, she almost gasped at the man she saw.

Long silver hair parted in the middle of the forehead, rich white silk haori and hakama, molten gold orbs for eyes. Red marks were on either side of his cheek and a perfect blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was handsome in ways that many weren't. High cheekbones, perfect skin, tall.

"Your name is Kagome, correct?" he asked, his voice monotonous.

"Y-Yes." she whispered.

"This Sesshomaru will be taking care of you from now on." he said seriously, no joking there.

Kagome's eyes widened. Wasn't it too soon? Hadn't she _just _lost everything? Why would she move so soon... She couldn't leave!

"N-N-No." she whispered harshly and numbly scooted back in the snow. Why would he be so harsh?

"This Sesshomaru has lost his father, he knows what it is like to lose members so close to you." he nodded to her and crouched down. "You must not dwell on this any longer though. I will get you ready for the long future ahead of you. Now come."

He stood back up and began walking away from the still burning house.

Kagome looked between the two things. The man promising to get her '_ready_', or the home she had always known. Little did she know that she was looking at her old life, and the man that would begin her new life.

Slowly, as if her body moved without her consent, she rose and walked behind him.

Her new fate was ahead of her, a new life that she would have to adjust too.

As the girl looked behind her one last time, at the burning house, she could only remember the first words spoken to her that morning.

_Happy birthday Kagome!_


	2. The AfterMath

**Woo, second chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers and all the people who favourited this and Alreted this! Next chapter is the introduction of Draco Malfoy, wee :]**

**Disclaimer: Nuuupe, don't own them. Never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Kagome Higurashi was a mystery to anyone around her.

After being taken in by Sesshomaru Taisho, she had a year to recuperate from all the happenings. The girl had stayed emotionless for months, only opening up to Sesshomaru himself. He became like the older brother she always wanted but never had. They would always eat together, unless Sesshomaru was out on business. She started to slowly open up to him when she was five and a half.

They never celebrated her birthday, knowing it would be too much for the poor girl. Instead, they continued with the day as nothing happened. Kagome knew what was happening and was fine with it. She also knew that if they were to celebrate on that day, she would be tossed back into the emotionless time she had gotten used to over half of the year.

When she was back to normal, or as normal as she could get, Sesshomaru sent her to school. The girl hadn't been too pleased. To her, something didn't feel right about that school. Sure she did all the work and got good grades but she wasn't enjoying it. Sesshomaru noticed and pulled her from the school. He tried another school, but even then it hadn't worked. He could still remember what happened, how he figured out what was wrong. She had only been seven and a half.

They had been having tea in the garden outside of their mansion.

"Sesshomaru, I feel funny." Kagome whispered and set down her tea cup.

"Are you ill?" he asked back.

"I-I don't know. It's some weird fuzzy feeling all over. I-It's sort of warm." she hummed.

"Tell this Sesshomaru more." the man's one slender eyebrow raised in question.

"It's like... Being cold and grabbing fresh laundry from the dryer. When you wrap yourself in it you get really warm. It feels right, but odd at the same time. " the ravenette stared off into space. "I like it."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds before returning to his drink. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm." Kagome hummed while nodding her head and reaching for her cup as well.

As soon as her hand touched the cup though, a beautiful raven morphed from it. Kagome gasped and scooted away. As the bird flew away she stared wide-eyed. Her caretaker also stared at it and nodded his head.

"S-Sesshomaru, what was that! I touched it and it turned into a bird!" she asked.

"This Sessomaru thinks he knows. Why don't you pass me the tea pot." it wasn't a question, more like a demand.

"B-But how would that solve this?" she asked and noticed his unmoving face. Oh, a order.

She shakily went to reach for the cup, as her fingers slid around the handle, it too morphed into three ravens that flew away. It didn't make sense to her. Was she like that man Midas that she had read about? Did everything that she touched... Turn into ravens?

"This Sesshomaru had a feeling this would happen." Sesshomaru hummed. "Come with me."

He stood and she did the same. She followed him through the chic mansion, avoiding any expensive pottery or art. They landed themselves in the library, a place Kagome had never been allowed to be in before. She took a seat where Sesshomaru told her, him taking the seat across after making sure the doors were sealed shut.

"This Sesshomaru did not adopt you for no reason at all. If you were a normal human, this Sesshomaru would have never bothered." he looked at her seriously. "This Sesshomaru had been studying bloodlines, pure bloodlines, and came across your family. The Higurashi's were a well known family. This Sesshomaru had wondered if you would become what your parents were, now I know the answer."

"Normal human? P-Pure bloodlines? What my f-family were?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You are not normal. This is the reason in which you do not like normal schools. You come from a line of Purebloods, something rare in these times." he explained. "Kagome Higurashi, you are a Witch of the best degree."

"W-W-Witch!" she exclaimed.

After several hours of explaining it, Sesshomaru had declared that she would get homeschooling for her new... Skill, if you would like. At first she started with a teacher. He taught her the basics about things like the history behind Wizardry and explained that at the right age, she could possibly be accepted into a school for just witches, wizards and all other magical creatures. After a while, Kagome had gotten used to the fact that she was a Witch, though the shock came back some times. Later in the night, Kagome would be taught 'normal' things like writing, reading and how to speak different languages. By the time Kagome was eight she knew how to easily write, read more complex pieces and knew three different languages; Japanese (her native tongue), Mandarin and English.

When she had begun teaching herself, she did not need the assistance from a teacher. A couple months after her birthday, she finally found out what Sesshomaru was. She had obviously knew that he was also not 'normal' from the start. No ones hair was naturally silver and she had never heard of blue crescent moon birthmarks. She would have never expected him to be a Demon though. Demons were described as cruel and mean, always hating on humans. Sesshomaru on the other hand, had shown her his own type of compassion. Even if she wasn't any plain human.

When he heard the news, he had asked her if she was scared f him. Her answer had been simple. _Nope._

Kagome truly was a mysterious person.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in the library as usual and reading her book, <em>Hogwarts, A history<em> by Prefessor Garnio. It was raining outside, she could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the window as she sat beside it.

Ten year old Kagome read her book in peace. She had grown to be a loving, kind and intelligent girl. Her raven hair had grown to almost her hips, going a little bit wavy after a couple birthdays. Her eyes were as shocking as ever, more filled with emotions than ever. She had grown to 4'7", even if she still was under average she was proud she grew. Her feet still fit into size fours and her hand was so small that Sesshomaru's fingers could curl over her whole hand.

It was July first and her birthday was around three months away. She would be turning eleven. It meant that she would soon be receiving applications to different Witchcraft and Wizardry schools soon. Soon as in, that day.

Around lunch, Kagome backed up her book and smiled to herself. The letters should be arriving that day, she was excited. It's not like she didn't want to stay around Sesshomaru but she truly wanted to go and see others of her 'kind'. She ran her way down to the kitchen, grabbing some miso soup to warm herself. Though she was of Asian decent and lived in Japan, she knew of many different languages and could be accepted into any type of school.

When she was halfway done her meal, a couple knocks on the window was heard. She looked up to see all different kinds of animals standing there, letters attached to them somehow.

A large smile was on her face as she opened up the window. She took letters from dragons, mice, horses, owls and one odd monkey.

"Sesshomaru, they are here!" she called from the kitchen, her loud voice echoing through the whole building.

"Is that so?" she heard from behind her and turned around shocked.

She laughed though. "Stop scaring me like that! The letters are here!"

He nodded and took the letters form her hands. He went through the names quickly and took out a few of them. The ones he did not want her to go in. Kagome gave him a small smile, he really was looking out for her.

She finished her soup and trekked back up to the library.

When she got in there, she laid all four letters onto the desk.

Japan's School of Mahou, Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and a Spanish school called La escuela de Texas de la brujería.

She instantly discarded the last one, not a big fan of Spanish. She preferred Japanese or English, French wasn't bad either.

So it was narrowed down to three, one near England, another in France and the last one in Japan. She opened up each envelope.

First up was Japan's School of Mahoutokoro.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi, _

_We have gone over every applicant and you are of the many that we have chosen. You should be pleased to know that you will be placed in the top of the school and treated well. Your caretaker Sesshomaru Taisho has already spoken to us about living arrangements if you so choose to live here. On behalf of all the school's staff, we hope you come learn in our home. _

_Sincerely, Headmistress Kaede._

Kagome frowned. Did she really want to go to a school that would treat her better than others? Not really. Plus, it really did seem as if they wanted her there just to get Sesshomaru's money. She would consider it... But it really wasn't likely.

Next she decided to read the Hogwatz letter.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We will be awaiting your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore._

Kagome stared at the letter. It seemed like a nice school. In the letter, it didn't entail of spending any money directly to the school but on supplies for herself instead. She had read about the school before and that some of the most famous Witches and Wizards came from there. It had excellent staff and tons of opportunities to get involved around the school. She had also heard from Sesshomaru that this school was where her father graduated.

She nodded, this was the school.

Without even looking at the last one, she threw it into the trash.

Looking further into the letter, Kagome found what she was looking for.

_Supplies_

_Books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_

_A History of Magic_

_Magical Theory_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

Kagome smiled at all the books. Most of them are titles she had heard of and never read, some she had never heard of at all and a couple she had already read. Continuing to the next page of tea stained old paper made her smile even more. She had always loved the taught of wearing a uniform.

_Uniforms:_

_First years will require-_

_1. Three sets of work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Note: All pupils clothing should carry their name tag._

Cloaks and pointed hats? Very Wizard and Witch like. Kagome was a Witch, sure, but as far as dressing as one... She looked down on her silk kimono Sesshomaru gave her. She was excited to wear the comfortable and older style school clothing, cloaks and Witch hats. Uniforms in Japan were usually made of colored jackets, sailor tops, skirts, dress pants and undershirts. Not to fun.

_Other Equipment:_

_One Wand_

_One Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

_One Set Glass or Crystal Phials_

_One Telescope_

_One Set Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring an familiar of their own choosing._

A wand? Kagome jumped up when reading this. A wand! She would finally receive what she wanted the most! Something to call her own. Something she could share with no other until death. The ravenette had studied spells, charms and some curses but she had never been able to test them out. Think of all the things she could do! With the wand, all her magic wouldn't spin out of control, it would be controlled. She could finally become stronger.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something written at the bottom of the page.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Darn!" Kagome whispered than thought,_ I really wanted to try riding a broomstick. Well, at least their will be broomsticks for me to ride there? Yeah!_

Later that night, Kagome did more research on Hogwats to find it to her liking. After, she told Sesshomaru of her decision and gave him the list of supplies. He told her that they would have to get the items in diagon alley. When she looked at him funny, he gave her a sigh and told her that it was a shopping district for all magical creatures.

"Oh." was all she said, laughing sheepishly ans scratching the back of her neck.

They sent an owl back to Hogwats the next morning and Kagome had been a little over excited for her journey to new countries.

Sesshomaru didn't hear the end of it until he bought a castle in England to move to, bought some plane tickets, made it to the new residents, got all new furniture and finally Sesshomaru took her to diagon alley.

* * *

><p>They had entered from some strange pub called the leaky cauldron. Men and woman laughed, cheered, danced, ate and drank together. They spread joy through the pub, making things seem bubblier than they looked. Once and a while a few people would stop and stare at them, only to go back to what they were doing. The Taisho family was known throughout the Magical world, seeing him was a shock but they all minded their own business for they did not want him mad. Asking several questions could do that to a person.<p>

They continued to the back of the establishment and opened up a door to a dead end. It was a square made of bricks, the top off so you could see the sky. Right in front of them though, five bricks were pushed in. Sesshomaru walked up to this wall and with his sharp claws he tapped bricks in and around them in sequence.

Kagome stared wide eyed as the bricks suddenly pushed in, out, around and other directions until it was wide open and they were staring into a busy street.

"This is diagon alley?" she whispered, amazed as she followed after her caretaker.

They made their way through the thick crowds of people to the closest store they needed to go to. Potage's Cauldron Shop.

They walked straight in and Kagome gasped. All around them were different types of cauldrons. All different sized, all different materials.

Sesshomaru looked like he already knew where to go and continued towards the cash register while Kagome wandered around.

There were gold pots, bronze pots, silver and pewter pots. The blue eyes widened when Kagome saw a self stirring pot.

"Wow." she whispered.

Being a witch was going to be better than she though.

"Come." a voice from behind her made her squeak. Sesshomaru. In his hand he was holding a bag that had a size 2 pewter cauldron, a telescope, crystal phials and some scales they sold.

They walked outside again, Kagome waving goodbye to all the employees, and continued down the street. They walked past many stalls that sold candy, toys and such. Now, anyone who actually knew Kagome knew she had a huge sweet tooth, and would do anything to get some.

"Sesshy." she turned to him with a sweet smile.

"No." was his monotonous answer.

"Bu-But... It looks so good." she pointed at the liquorish wands they were selling. "I've never had any wizard candy before."

Sesshomaru stared at the big puppy eyes and puffed out cheeks and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. Handing to her she smiled and ran off to the stall. He shook his head, sometimes he gave in a little to easily. That girl was a huge part of his life. How it happened, he had no clue, but it had and he didn't think he could ever get away from her now.

She came back skipping, a piece of the candy hanging from her mouth.

"Thank you Sesshy!" she tried to say with a mouth full, sounding more like "Fank chew Smeshy". He understood the jumbles from times of practice.

She skipped the rest of the way until they reached Flourish and Blotts, a magical book store. They entered quietly, avoiding anyone who ran around trying to find books. Sesshomaru and Kagome split up, each finding half of the books that were needed. The raven haired girl of the two was a tad bit slower, taking time to stare at all the books that rearranged themselves with no help from humans at all. She met up with Sesshomaru back at the entrance, near the cash. She laughed, scratching behind her head and handed him the books.

"Sorry, got distracted." she smiled.

He just shook his head and went to pay for her textbooks.

She also shook her head, a big smile on her face. She was used to Sesshomaru's silence, it had always made her more energetic. When she had first moved in with him they would never talk to each other at all. He would have his servants do so for him. A couple months after Kagome was getting better he would acknowledge her a few times a day. A nod of the head or a brief word to one another. She had grown to love Sesshomaru as an older brother and she had decided long ago that she would stay happy for him.

She ran up to the cash to grab the bag from him. Kagome smiled, her blue eyes sparkled with the idea of reading.

Right beside Flourish and Blotts was Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They headed there to buy Kagome some new clothes. When they entered, they both covered their noses from the overpowering smell of roses. The store was pretty large with a small amount of customers and some staff walking around or ushering people into dressing rooms.

A lady with bright red hair came right up to them, smiling.

"Hello, my name is Ayame. What are you two looking for today?" she asked, her green eyes glowing brightly.

Kagome looked up to her guardian and saw that he wasn't going to be answering any time soon so she went ahead. "Well, I am going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we came here looking for a uniform."

"Ah! I see. If you would please follow me to the fitting and measurement room." Ayame walked away and Kagome noticed she had a tail swishing behind her. _Another demon like Sesshomaru?_ her mind whispered. She was lead behind a curtain that had a big mirror in it and two pedestals, one already occupied by a girl around her age.

When they were left alone, Kagome looked over to study the girl.

She had frizzy and crimped brown hair that puffed up quite a bit. She had brown eyes and when she opened her mouth she had larger teeth. Her skin was a natural cream, not light like Kagome's but not exactly tan either. She was taller than her by a good bit.

"Hello." Kagome spoke English and smiled to her as she turned on her pedestal.

"Hello." she said back in a slightly bossy voice that had a heavy British accent.

"Why are you here?" Kagome tried to make conversation.

"I'm getting school robes for Hogwarts. No one in my family is magic at all so I was surprised to receive a letter. Hogwats is the best school for Witchcraft that I've heard of. I've studied all the books by heart." she got off topic quickly. It sort of seemed to Kagome that she was bragging but she didn't stop her. She must have noticed that Kagome was silent and stopped in her rant. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

"Ah, me? I'm Kagome Higurashi. Me and my guardian Sesshomaru just moved here from Japan. I am also going to be attending Hogwats." she explained.

"Higurashi! As in the pure blood witch's and wizard's Higurashi? I've read that they all died except for one. That must be you! You're almost as famous as Harry Potter. Blimey!" Kagome winced at the whole 'dead family' part but the girl didn't notice. She just kept on talking. "Sesshomaru? You mean Sesshomaru Taisho? I can't believe you know him! I heard he owns almost all of Japan and some of Asia. He even has his own land here I bet! A demon too... Wow."

"Y-Yeah.. That would be us." Kagome looked back towards the mirrors, avoiding the bright stare of the girl.

Just then, an older woman with lovely robes on and gray hair came behind the curtain.

_She must be Madam Malkin._ Kagome guessed in her thoughts.

"I am Madam Malkin, I will be measuring you and making sure you don't look like walruses in your new uniforms." the old woman frowned and took out a tape measure. She walked over to Hermione first and pulled her arm up, taking the measurement. She then got the correct length for around her waist, hips, breasts and measured how tall she was. Her height was 4'9", two inches taller than Kagome.

"Hm." Madam Malkin walked around the girl. "You have an okay frame. Not overly large, not small either. About normal... You will do well in a long robe, sweaters... Long socks and school shoes. A plain black skirt would do."

"Pardon me? I'm quite skinny for my age!" Hermione's face turned red and her voice turned into a shriek.

"Never said you weren't. I just said you are normal. Now cut that tone of yours while you are in _my_ shop." the woman growled. That shut the other girl up.

"Now for you!" Malkin extended her measuring tape and turned her body to Kagome. As she was talking her measurements she seemed to be looking over her as well. "Hm, of Asian decent I see... Exotic and different. Very short though..." the woman tsked, it almost made Kagome feel like she hadn't grown enough. "A short robe should look fine on you. White long sleeved undershirts and wool vests... Hm, also a plaid skirt and some black shoes."

The woman left the room with a, "Don't move or touch anything."

"Well, the rumors are correct... She really _is _a crotchety old woman." Hermione stuck her nose up in the air.

The woman walked back in with two bags, one on each arm. She gave one to Kagome and the other to Hermione.

"You don't need to try them on, they already fit you. Inside are your vests, plaid skirts, long winter cloak, shoes, some dragon-hide gloves, a pointed hat, under shirts and some ties." She looked at Kagome. "They are self ironing and can mend themselves. I already know that you got extra, your guardian told me to make you the clothes now before Hogwarts. They are charmed so when you get put in a house, the clothes will correspond. And you," she turned to the brunette. "Your cloaks, hat, gloves, shoes and winter cloak are in there. Your parents have already paid. You may leave now."

With that the woman left. Kagome swore they had only been in there for about twenty minutes.

"Well, good bye Hermione." Kagome attempted to pronounce her name, making it sound like 'Her-moy-knee'. Dang, English was hard to pronounce.

"Good bye." the girl raised her head and walked away, out of the curtain and most likely to her waiting family.

Kagome too walked out from the curtain and ran over to Sesshomaru. She barley stood tall enough to reach his elbows. The girl bit her lip and followed him out of the shop. Was she really _that_ small. All around her people seemed to glance at her, calling her a small porcelain doll, or the Taisho's little girl. Everyone else seemed to think she was small.

The streets seemed less crowded around lunch hour, many witch's wizard's and other magical creatures all stopped what they were doing to go grab a bite from a restaurant or went to fetch a snack from a stall. Traveling was much more easy.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were wondering, trying to find Olivander's wand shop when a store caught Kagome's eyes. Magical Menagerie, a magical creature shop. Didn't one of the Hogwats books she read say that she was allowed to bring a pet. Cat, toad, rat or owl? She smiled. She really did love animals. She went to ask Sesshomaru permission to get one but found he already had a hand out with quite a bit of money in it.

"Get one. Nothing too disgusting for this Sesshomaru's nose." he nodded to her and she understood. Don't get a bad smelling animal that would give his demon senses a flare. She also understood why he was not coming in. Sesshomaru and tight spaces with smelly animals... Not fun times for anyone so she continued into the store on her own.

"'Ello there girly." an elder man popped out of no where and made Kagome jump. He gave her a crooked smile and she could see he was missing a tooth. "What might you be lookin' for this fine day?"

"Oh, well... I am going to be attending Hogwarts and I thought that I might get a pet." the ravenette explained.

"Ahh, I see, I see." he put a hand on his chin and looked over all the cages. "What type of animal interests yah?"

"Hm, I have always liked cats." she shrugged. It would annoy Sesshomaru for a while but she only had a week and a half before she embarked to her new school.

"Ahh, a cat!" he hollered and grabbed her shoulders. He began to push her around, through a couple aisles until they were near the back of the shop. "Here be the cats!"

"Thank you." Kagome smiled at him, walking up to the cage's and looking in.

There were several cats, many different colors and shades, some big, some small. There were many with large claws and sharp teeth, some looking soft and cuddly. Non of them caught her attention though, that was before she reached the final cage. Inside was one of the smallest cat's there, it looked like it would fit in her hands perfectly. It was a cream color with large red eyes. It's nose was black, that same black coating her ears and marking a diamond on it's forehead. It's small legs each had black stripes on it but the weirdest thing was that the cat had two tails instead of one. Each cream tail had two black stripes and black tips. Kagome and the cat stared at each other for a while until Kagome smiled and the cat mew'ed.

"I'll take this one!" she pointed at the cage with a large smile.

The old man tipped his head sideways. "Hm, are you sure you can afford her... She is an ancient cat demon from Japan. Some say she was living thousands of years ago. Very rare that one is."

"What is her price?" Kagome asked.

"What are you willing to pay?" He raised an eyebrow.

The girl smiled and gave him the money Sesshomaru gave her. The man looked like he needed the money and she didn't mind paying that much for such a beautiful cat. Plus, Sesshomaru knew Kagome would have spent it all if she needed to so he wouldn't have given it to her unless he didn't need it. She giggled when she saw dollar signs rolling through his eyes.

"Girly, this is too much! I mean, the cat is rare but this much money?" he was astounded.

"Keep it, I think you need it more than I do right now." she nodded cheerfully, going to open the cage.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Be careful, she does not like many people... Last person who attempted to take her was bitten!"

"It's fine, if she wants to bite she can bite." Kagome continued to open the cage and slowly put her palm in so the cat could sniff. As it did sniff, it slowly walked forward until half of it's body was in Kagome's palm. She slowly inserted the other one and the cat jumped on for her to pull out. When she did, the cat jumped on her shoulder and nipped at the girls ear which only made her giggle. "I think I will call you Kirara."

When Kagome walked out of the shop, she felt herself well up with pride. She had definitely just tamed a demon cat that usually bit people. Take that world! Try calling her short now, she'll have her cat attack you! _Not that the little fuzz ball could hurt anyone that badly... _Kagome giggled to herself.

"A cat..." the words made her froze in step. "This Sesshomaru, a dog demon, tells you not to bring anything disgusting and you bring back a demon... _Cat_."

"Heh heh..." she laughed nervously. "C-C'mon Sesshy, she's special! She came from Japan and is one of the last of her kind!" Okay, she really didn't know that but it sounded good. "Plus, you only have to put up with us for another week and a half! Please!"

Sesshomaru groaned on the inside, oh the things he gave that child. He reached out and ruffled her hair as an answer and was then attacked by the girl. She hugged his leg whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

When she had stopped freaking out, they continued to one of the last stores: Olivanders. 'Makers of fine wands since 382 BC.' as the sign said. The girl ran up the steps and pulled the old door open, walking in with Sesshomaru behind her and Kirara on her shoulder.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello!" came and enthusiastic reply from a pale eyed, white haired man dressed in older fashioned clothing. He had just popped up from under the desk. "Ah... A Higurashi, I had a feeling I would be seeing you."

"You did?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"Well of course! It's not every day that we get a shipment of Japanese wands. I had heard you were attending Hogwarts and just thought it matched perfectly."

He reached under the deck and pulled out three boxes. He opened the tops of each of them. The first wand was a pale brown and had a Chinese dragon crawling up the stick. The second was a deep brown and had designs of different types of moons. Small crescent moons, half moons and full moons. Lastly, a black wand with a long handle was last. It had no designs and it's tip was pointed and looked deadly sharp.

"Go ahead." the man nodded to the three wands.

Kagome nodded and reached for the middle one. She had always loved the moon. With a flick of her wrist all the posters on the wall were automatically ripped down. The girl winced and placed the wand back in the box. She went for the next one, the black one, after she saw nod. The wand was heavier than she thought it would be. She flicked it harshly and books from a self at the front came flying out, one even hitting Kagome's leg. The Higurashi girl put it back and went for the last one.

_Please be it..._ She thought to the wand, the dragon on it seemed to be smirking.

She flicked the wand and... A paper that had been in 's hands burst into flames.

"Oh my!" he yelled, throwing it to the floor and stomping on it.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She frowned. "I really didn't mean to!"

"It's fine, but odd. I only got four wands from Japan. They sent a note that I should not give the last one to anyone but... I'm sure you could give it a try?" he nodded and ducked under the counter and all she and Sesshomaru could hear was grumbling and shuffling of boxes. He popped back up with a white box. "Here we are!"

Kagome reached out and opened the box to stare down at one of the most beautiful wands she had ever seen. It was a pale white, long, with a curved tip and a smooth looking handle. On that handle were jewel shards, each one the color gray. Her hand reached out for it and grasped onto the handle. It was odd, her whole body got a warm sensation and when she looked down at the wand, the shards had turned a glittering pale pink. Her hair was pushed around by an unforeseeable wind as a silver aura erupted from the wand.

Sesshomaru took a step back, the hand having a lot of pure magic inside of it. He worried that if he touched it his hand would be purified on spot.

"Ah, very interesting. Very interesting indeed!" the man walked around the counter and gave her a look. "That wand was made over five hundred years ago by a woman named Midoriko. She was one of the best, no... The best witch of her time. She named the wand the Kabe no Tama, Wand of four souls. It was said in a myth that she sacrificed herself to give the wand power and was trapped inside it along with a demon. It was also said that when the right person held it, the purifying powers would activate."

"S-So that means that _this_ is my wand?" she asked nervously.

"I believe so. The wand chooses the witch or wizard and it seems that this one has taken a liking to you." the old man smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's yours now."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kagome was still up practicing spells. She had gotten some right and others... Went horribly wrong. Kirara sat with her though, mewing her onwards.<p>

She barely noticed as Sesshomaru peered into the library and watched her work away.

The man smirked and left the down the hallway. If she could pull of becoming a witch, she would be one to be trifled with that was for sure.

They only had a week and a half together before she was gone and Sesshomaru would enjoy it as best as he could.


	3. Hogwarts

**Hey, it's been a while :[ I have been busy with school work, but I decided to update today! Halloween, my favourite day of the year! Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, A million dollars or even Edward from FMA... Though it would be awesome to own any one of those!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

She stood in a noisy train station, crowded with people. Both muggles and magical folk she assumed when she saw a boy walking past her with a owl.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was standing there, stone faced. She really would miss him. The girl gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sesshy! I'll write to you!" she yelled as she ran after the boy.

He stopped at one of the train stations directors and was about to ask him where he was going and she tapped him on the shoulder before he could. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

He had shaggy brown hair and big circular glasses that went over his brown eyes. He wore what looked like an elder mans hand-me-down shirt and some big pants that must have come from another kid. She thought he pulled it off quite well.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said and then asked, "He will look at you like your crazy. I'm assuming you are headed to platform 9 3/4?"

He nodded, eyebrows drawing together. "How did you know?"

"It's not every day a person walks through a train station with an owl." she laughed and then pointed to the cat who had been sitting on her own trolly. "I have a cat, her name is Kirara. She looks normal to you with her two tailed glory, but the muggles don't see that. They only see a regular cat. It's the same with Platform 9 3/4. They don't know that it's there."

"The same as last year! Always filled to the brim with muggles!" a bright haired woman walked past them and Kagome laughed.

"Shall we?" she asked before running ahead and behind the red heads.

They walked over to a arch way that had the signs 9 and 10 on either side. The bricks looked hard and chipped.

"Alrigh Percy, you first!" the mother of the children hollered, her british accent thick.

A boy many years older than the two, dressed in a brown outfit stepped up first. He had brown eyes and a browny-red hair color. Percy, the name of the boy, walked forward with his trolly until he was positioned straight ahead to the arch. He took off running and his body disapeard from sight when his body ran through the wall.

"Whoa!" Harry looked in awe, Kagome just clapped and giggled.

"Fred, you next!" the woman nodded to the taller of a pair of twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" the slightly shorter one yelled.

"Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother." the other one shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry George." the woman frowned.

The taller walked forward and was positioned inbetween 9 and 10. Just before he took off though, he stopped and laughed, "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" The other boy, George followed awter his twin with a laugh.

Harry stared in disbelief and walked foreward, calling out an, "Excuse me!" to the woman.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped and continued after the brunette.

The woman walked up and rested her hand on his arm. "Yes dear?"

"C-Could you tell me.. H-How to..." he mummbled.

"Oh, how to get on the the platform?" she giggled and smiled. "Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts aswell."

The boy she pointed to looked the same age as Kagome and Harry. He had the same red hair as his mother and dark brown eyes. He wore a lot of dark green and blues. He had a nice smile and suprisingly large ears.

"Now then, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous." She smiled sweetly and the little girl by her side wished him luck.

After both Ron and Harry had ran through thw wall, Kagome paused beside the woman and her Daughter.

"Thank you very much!" she exclaimed before running through.

Turning the corner, she came face to face with a big black and red steam train labled 'Hogwarts Express'.

A large smile split onto her face. She was almost there!

Kagome had taken a seat with Harry in the train, both of them silent and staring out the window. They had yet to learn each others names.

Both of their heads flicked over in unision as a familiar carrot top walked into their little compartment.

"Excuse me." Ron called."Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Ah, of course not!" Kagome said as Harry also spoke. "Not at all."

The boy sat down beside Harry and spoke some more. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the brunette smiled shyly.

Kagome thought she would play along as well. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurash!"

Ron's eyes widened at the two of them.

"So it's true! I mean, about you coming to Hogwarts. D-Do you really have the scar?" he looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry just smiled and lifted up his bangs. "Yeah."

"Wicked!" he the Weasly boy leaned back in awe.

Just then an older woman with grey hair and a cart full of all different kinds of candy stopped at their little train cart. "Anything of the trolly dears?"

Ron held up some home made snacks saying, "I'm already set."

Just as Harry reached into his pocket, Kagome shot up out of her seat. "I'll have three of everything!" she smiled and brought out a large handful of coins. Sesshomaru knew too well that she was going to find candy somewhere.

"Whoa.." the two boys looked at the asian girl who had just handed the correct money to the woman and was now stuggling to hold all of the candy.

She turned and looked at them with a sheepish smile. "Would you guys mind helping?"

"Oh!" Ron and Harry jumped up and grabbed the stuff she couldn't. In return Kagome gave them each one of everything (Even if she was going to give it to them in the first place). They first said that they didn't want any but they soon fell under the wrath of Kagome's kindness.

For a while the three sat around and ate their candy. Kagome pigging out on the lollipops, Harry and Ron eating up the popcorn, gummy worms and Bertie Box Every Flavour Beans.

"Bertie Box Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked.

"Thay mean every flavour." Ron bit into a never melt candy apple. "My brother George swore he got a Boogie one once!"

Kagome laughed while Harry spat out the candy he had just put in his mouth. Next he picked up a small box that said chocolate frog on it.

"These aren't real frogs, right?" the Potter box asked hesitantly.

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the card you want. Each one has a card of a famous witch or wizard. I've got about five hundred myself." Ron answered.

When harry opened the box a small brown frog jumped out and hit the glass on the trains window. "Watch it!" Ron called out but the frog squirmed its way up higher and jumped out the open part of the window. "Aw, that's rotten luck. They've only got one jump in them to begin with."

Harry nodded, turning around his card to see who he had gotten. "I got Dumbledore!"

"I've got about six of him." the carrot top boy smirked.

When the boy looked back down to his card he couldn't spot the man in it. "He's gone!"

"Well yeah, you don't expect him to run around all day." Ron pointed out.

Kagome smiled at the two boys and looked down at her own box. She opened the lid and easily cupped her hand over the chocolate frog. The ravenette leaned over and gave it to Harry to eat, she was more interested in the card. Flipping it over she had an empty card, but at the bottom was the name 'Midoriko'. Wasn't that the name of the woman trapped in her wand? Before she had any more time to think about it, Kirara jumped out of her carry on bag from a nap.

"Ah! Ron, this is Kirara." she looked over to the boy as the cat situated herself into her owners lap.

"Oh yeah?" he then looked down into his own lap to look at his pet rat. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic little thing. Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Harry scooted closer, as did Kagome and they waited for the spell. Just as he started the spell, a familiar girl walked to the door of their little train cubby. She sighed, frusterated.

"Hello Hermione." Kagome smiled and waved.

"Oh Kagome... Anyways, has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevile lost it.

"No." Ron looked at her as if she were crazy.

Hermione ignored the look and payed attention to the wand in his hand. "Are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Ron cleared his throat and thought about what he was going to say. "Sunshine daisies, bottom mellow... Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The only thing it did was shock the popcorn box off of the rats head. He turned to Kagome and Harry and shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" Hermione raised her head high and flaunted her bossy voice. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself but they've all worked for me." She walked into the train cart and pulled out her wand. The brunette walked through and scooted Kagome over to sit across from Harry. She pointed her wand at his face and smirked, "For example: Oculus Repairo." Harry's broken glasses suddenly returned to normal. "That's better isn't it?"

"Oh! I remember that spell. I read it in a biginners book." Kagome smiled.

The girl looked over and glared at Kagome, turning her face back to Harry.

"Holy cricket!" she gasped when she got a better look of Harry's face. "Your Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She turned her face to look at Ron with disgust.

"I'm Ron Weasly." he said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Pleasure." she looked away. "You three better change into your school robes. I expect we will be arriving soon."

With that she got up and walked out of the cart.

"Oh Ron!" Kagome got up and sat beside him, "You have a bit of dirt on your nose. Here." She handed him a tissue and poked him where it was.

By night time they had arrived at the Hogwarts train station. All three of the kids had gone ahead in putting on their robes.

Kagome looked cute in her knee length cloak. Her white undershirt fitting snuggly, her vest and tie looked perfect overtop of it. Her normal plaid skirt was waiting for the time when it could change colors to match her house. Lastly, her school shoes here on her small feet.

They had all jumped out of the train when it had come to a stop, some boys looking at Kagome with greedy eyes, only to be walked in front of by Harry or Ron. The 'Big Brother' aspect had come out of them. It was quite funny. Kagome stayed oblivious to the stares.

They were ushered to boats by a large man with a black beard and longer hair. He was twice the size of Kagome, or more. The mans clothing were dark and covered in soot, somthing Kagome winced at. He kept yelling things like, "First years, this way please!"

"Hi Hagrid." Harry smiled when they had first saw him. Ron had also stood beside her and 'woah'ed in awe.

What was even more exciting was when they got to sit in the boats. The wooden forms of transportation moved without anyone rowing them along. It was as if the boats had a mind of there own. Kagome gasped when they turned around some rocks though. In her boat with Harry and Ron (Who was holding their lantern), she leaned over the edge and tried not to tip the boat, even with her small amount of weight. There, infront of them all, was the most beautiful place Kagome had ever seen. In the light of the moon shone a large castle. It was on a mountain, several lights shining from it. Stairs going up the huge hill towards the large school. This was Hogwarts. This was her new home.

As soon as they were on land again, they were told their luggage would be taken care of. Kirara jumped off her shoulder and began to wonder, she would come back to her owner soon enough. All the first years climbed the large stairs and made there way up to the castle. After being taken up many flights of stairs, they arrived infront of a woman. She had her hair tied back in a bun, a pointed hat on her head. She wore dark cloaks that seemed dusted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she nodded her head to the new students. "Now, In a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Kagome smiled softly, any of those could be her's. "Now while your here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Just as she was finishing her speech a couple students heard a croaking and looked down to see a toad. A boy ran through all of them and grabbe dit. "Trevor!" he yelled. When he looked up to see the lady looking down at him in question he backed up into the crowd and whispered a, "Sorry."

"The sorting cerimony will begin momentarily." the woman said before walking away.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train!" a boys voice called out when the woman left from sight. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

There were hushed whispers floating through the crowd speaking of the boy that Kagome stood beside.

"But I didn't know that a Higurashi would be joining us." he smirked. It seemed to cause more excitment through the crowd.

Kagome looked around her two friends and layed her eyes on the speaking boy. She tried not to gasp when she saw him for he was quite stunning. His platinum blonde hair was gelled back. He had perfect peach skin and his body was lean and looked about 11 years old. The boy was easily taller than Kagome by three or four inches. He had to be the most hansome english boy she had ever seen.

"This is Crab, and Goyle." he motioned to two pudgy brunette boys standing beside him. The boys stood from his leaning position and walked infront of Harry and Kagome. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Kagome tried not to giggle. Did everyone in this town have to introduce themselves like James Bond? Beside her Ron seemed like he couldn't hould back his laugh.

"Think my name is funny do you?" he looked to the red head. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding familys are better than others Potter, Higurashi. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

The boy raised his hands to the two of them. Harry looked down at the hand unmoving.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself thank you." he was stoic.

Kagome on the other hand gave him a small smile and shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you and I hope to be friends one day but... I don't really think there _is_ a wrong sort, so I should also be fine by myself. Arigatou."

The boy gave her an odd look before he was tapped on the shoulder by the woman from earlier. Draco looked back to her and Harry briefly before walking back to his previous spot.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." she said and walked ahead towards the large doors that opened themselves when they walked near.

Inside was a large Great Hall. There were four sets of tables, each in a long column. Two were on one side, two on the other and a wider space in between to give everyone space to move. Students wearing long robes and black pointed hats sat at these tables. At the very end of the hall was another long table, this one facing them instead. This is were all the older looking people sat, all the adults. The ceiling looked like the night sky, obviously a spell, and candles floated around the room. Also, there were fires burning in hanging fire pots.

All the first year students walked towards the front, gaining stares from all the sitting older students. They all stopped when they were infront of a stool with a hat sitting ontop. The teachers and adults table was right behind the stool. Their leader, the woman who had yet to be introduced, told them to wait along the steps to the stool.

"Now, before we start, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak a few words." she announced.

The eldest looking man stood from the table. He had been sitting in a royal looking throne that was obviously made from gold, jewels and silk cushions. The man himself was dressed in dark purple formal attire and a deep orange hat was on his head. He had a long white beard and hair. Lastly, Dumbledore had glasses on his face.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." he exclaimed so everyone could hear. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden by all students. Also, out caretaker has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the left hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Kagome frowned. Were they hiding somthing? She looked back to the caretaker who had long brown hair full with grey streaks, shaggy looking attire and scuffed up shoes. By his feet was an old looking light and dark brown cat with long hair and gold eyes.

The rest of the first years also looked quite confused at what the man had said but their attention was brought back to the lady as she opened up a scroll. "When I call your name, you shall come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, then you will be sorted into your houses. First... Hermione Granger!"

Kagome looked over to the girl who began walking forward, talking to herself. Oh no... Okay, relax."

"Mental, that one. I'm telling yah." Ron whispered to Harry and Kagome.

The little ravenette didn't concentrate on her carrot top friend though. Instead, she was focused on the hat and the girl it was sitting on.

"Ah, right then...Hm, right..." the hat spoke, "Okay, Gryffindor!"

Said house burst out into cheers. Hermione hopped of the stool and skipped over to the table as if she won a million galleons. Her smile was... Well, it wasn't really a smile, more like a winning smirk. Kagome was happy that the girl was in her house of choice.

"Draco Molfoy." the woman called.

The boy walked up to the stool slowly and sat down. As the woman lowered the hat it shouted, "Slytherin!" before even touching his head. He smirked himself as he went to sit down with the other Slytherins, all of them cheering. The boys grey eyes were bright with excitment.

Kagome faintly heard Ron whispering to Harry over the loud crowd. "There's not a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad in Slytherin."

Kagome frowned. She bet they weren't all bad. Draco seemed like he was sort of trying to look after Harry and her, back in the hallway. The other Slytherins looked like any other person, they even cheered for Draco. That was nice wasn't it?

"Susan Bons!"

A girl with long red hair walked up. As she sat down though, Harry nudged Kagome and pointed over to a man with shoulder length black hair and long dark robes. He had been staring at the two of them and talking to the back of a mans head it seemed, even if it were covered by a terbin.

Harry clutched his forehead and Kagome felt her wand pulse against her leg. Harry moaned, causing Ron to hear and ask what was up.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he murmered.

"Lets see... I know, HufflePuff!"

"Ronald Weasly!" the old woman called next.

Said boys face blanched into one of suprise and worry. He gulped, looking over at his shortly made friends and walked through the crowd. Ron looked at the hat hesitently as he sat. When it was sat on his head, it laughed, causing everyone to jump.

"Ah, another Weasly." The hat sounded sure of himself. "I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!"

The boy slouched in relief. Kagome smiled. Gryffindor cheered. The other Weasly's stood and clapped louder than anyone else.

"Harry Potter." everyone went quiet and quite a few teachers leaned foreward. The boy walked up to stool after recieving a light shoulder squeeze from Kagome.

"Hm, difficult, very difficult. A lot of courage I see... Not a bad mind either. There is talent... Oh yes. A thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you." the hat spoke after it was set on his head.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry whispered.

"Not Syltherin, eh? Really, are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about that." Harry continued to whisper his 'Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin'. "No? Well, better be... Gryffindor!"

A large smile errupted on his face as the whole Gryffondor table stood and cheers ripped through the room. Slytherin seemed to glare daggers at the boy who so easily offended them. Why not them? Kagome on the other hand was overjoyed. All of her recent friends had gotten into the houses they wanted.

"Kagome Higurashi!" the green cloaked woman yelled over the crowd and things hushed down again as Harry took his seat.

_Alright, here we go!_ Kagome practically skipped up the steps and took her spot. The hat pushed down on her head and she could feel some sort of hazzy mist swirling through her mind as the hat looked through her soul, mind, and spirit.

"Ah, yet another difficult one we have here. A Higurashi I see, it's been long since I have felt this precense. Kagome... Meaning lost in Japanese, fits you well. Hm, you have a lack of anger... A real kind spirit and soul. Not bad in the brain department either, quite a bit of knowledge here. Trust and strength... Like your father." Kagome froze at that sentence. So the hat really had sorted her father... "You have the nerve of a Gryffindor, fair like a Hufflepuff, wit like that of Ravenclaw and ambition like Slytherin. What do you think girl?"

Kagome let out a shaky breath but steadied herself. A smile came to her lips as she looked over the tables. "As much as I wish I could stay with my friends, I know it's not about that. Sesshomaru tought me that you should be there when one needs you and I can see that Gryffindor already has as many helping hands as it needs. So the real question is, what house _needs_ me the most."

"Selfless... Like your Father." the hat murmered and Kagome tried not to smile. She liked the sound of that. "Then there is no choice but... Slytherin!"

Things were silent before laughter and shouts errupted from the 'Devious Snakes' table. Harry and Ron stared in disbelief. They had known Kagome for almost a day and already knew that she would never fit with those slimy creatures called Slytherins. She was pure and they were evil. Hermione on the other hand shook her head.

_All the pure looking girls are just fake of course. I really shouldn't have paid any attention to that shorty back in the clothing store. She is a snake now. They need to be taught a lesson, I have read so much about the horrible Slytherins, none good. If she is one of them... Just forget even talking to her._ The brunette thought to herself as she watched the girl hop up and walk over to the table, taking a seat next to the boy named Draco.

Kagome tried not to blush under all the attention the Slytherins gave her. They each said hello and introduced themselves, well at least part of the table she was at did. There was Crabe and Goyle, Pansy (who seemed a little mean towards her), Blaise (A kid who was reserved and quiet, only saying a few words) and lastly, Draco. He smirked at her as she sat next to him, gaining a glare from Pansy who came to sit with them shortly after.

"My names Pansy Parkinson." she flicked her short, dark brown hair around and batted her eyes at Draco. It seemed the girl also noticed he had nice looks.

"Draco Malfoy." the boy nodded to her.

"Kagome Higurashi. By the way your name is very pretty, pansies are very nice colors." the girl offered a compliment. Pansy tried not to sneer at the little asian. She _knew _she had looks, no duh! Her name was also of beauty like she was. Unlike the girl, she was taller with tanner skin, somthing she knew guys liked. Her mother had told her to find Draco Malfoy, and if possible snatch him up. Her mother had always been right, so she would do as she was told. If the little shrimp of a girl got in the way though... She would have to face her wrath.

"Thanks, Ka-hoe-may." Pansy said innocently, acting as if she really didn't knwo how to pronounce the name (which wasn't exactly a lie, she just added in the foul word).

"Eh heh, yeah." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

Draco was quick to nudge the girl, making her look towards him and away from all the other people being sorted.

"Sorry, did I nudge you?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah, it's alright though. It really didn't hurt." she nodded at him.

"So, you remember my offer from earlier?" he continued the conversation. "You said somthing about being friends?"

"Yeah! I thought that we would get along well, you seem nice." the innocent cobalt blue eyes stared him down, making him feel a little bit guilty for having any bad thoughts about her. Plus, she said he seemed nice... That wasn't somthing he was used to. Odd, that girl was.

Before they could speak any more, the unknown Lady tapped her cup with a fork. Kagome looked around. When had she sat down? In fact, when had everyone been sorted Had it really been that fast and she wasn't paying attention? It wouldn't suprise her, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was oblivious... If that made any sence at all. She knew that she could be pretty thick headed when it came to certain things. What? Sesshomaru hadn't let her read any foul books of any sort!

"Attention please!" the hall went silent at her call.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and smiled at his students. "Let the feast begin!"

Kagome gasped as the empty serving plates and bowls were all suddenly filled to the top with food. All kinds of food too. Chicken drumsticks, mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, brocolli, fries, turkey, you name it. She looked down into her cup and whatever drink she thought of, it filled to the brim with it. She took some food, a small enough portion to fill herself so everyone else could eat too, and dug in. Just as they began to eat they got another suprise.

White figures, almost see through, jumped though the walls and floated around everywhere. One whent right over the Slytherin table and she heard a few people call out, "The Bloody Baron!"

She smiled when he came to hover around the first years.

"Ah, a new batch of fresh meat we have here?" he smirked. "You'll soon learn that Slytherin is where the magic really lies."

After finishing dinner and having desert (Draco had stared at Kagome the whole time, astounded that the girl could looks so graceful while shoving her cheeks full of sweets), the Slytherin prefects ushered them to their common room.

At first Kagome had been confused, why were they standing infront of a plain brick wall? That was until one of the prefects spoke the words '_Serpent Fang_' and the wall distorted until it was a plain archway leading into another room.

_Have to remember that..._ Kagome hummed to herself in her mind.

The ravenette almost gasped at the sight of the common room. It had a very high ceiling that could almost take up two floors. Green lamps glowed around them, making the dark room glow in the poison colored light. The floors were a hard wood with green rugs around. Smooth, black leather chairs and sofas were places around the room in little groups. Some were around fire places others near bookshelves or windows.

Yes, they were in a dungeon, quite far down into the ground actually. She listened as a older student explained that they were so far down that they were under the Hogwarts lake. The windows were beautiflly tall and arched. Out of them though was what amazed Kagome the most. Blue, so blue that it almost hurt her eyes. Ocasionally fish swam by and ate other fish, some magical creatures as well. She had read that the Slytherins affiliated with water as their element, it only made sence they were close to it.

Draco smirked and went to lounge in a leather seat.

The only other things that the prefects explained were the facts that Severous Snape, the posions teacher, was their Houses Head. They also pointed out where the girls and boys dormiterys were. Boys to the right down the hall and girls to the left.

When they were left alone to do whatever they liked, Kagome made her way to the girls dorm. It was arranged that four girls would sleep in each room. When she entered the rectangular room with low ceilings, one window that looked into the lake and hardwood floors she smiled. Little green lights floated around the room and when Kagome went to touch one it just drifted off in the other direction after touching the tip. There were two beds on each side of the room, two by the window and two by the door. Each bed was about a twin and was canopy styled. The deep wood had green drape curtains that could be pulled around her for private sleeping and the pillows and blankets were also green and puffy.

Walking in further Kagome noticed something laying ontop of one of the beds.

"Kirara?" she smiled and ran over to one of the window side beds. There she was, in all her puffy furred, two tailed glory, napping ontop of a suitcase that had the asian girls name written on it in both english and kanji. A small smile came to her mouth. This was hers... All hers. Her bed and her small dresser for clothes.

She decided to take the time and pack away all her clothing and suplies. In the top drawer of the dresser was all of her dress shirts, sweater vests, normal sweaters and ties. The second drawer was full with her skirts and extra pants. The third drawer had her underwear and lastly, her last drawer held some books and other supplies. It was odd though, all of the clothing fit in even though there was clearly no space for it all. Obviously it was charmed. The rest of her normal clothing and winter clothing was kept in a suitcase under her bed.

When she was finished, the floating green lights had dimmed and gotten smaller. The aqua water seemed to have dimmed as well. It seemed it was near her time to sleep.

The door behind her opened and three girls walked in. One was Pansy, with her black cropped hair. The other two she didin't know but had seen at the Slytherin table a couple hours prior.

"He was totally flirting with me!" Pansy giggled. Not the cute kind of giggle either, a high pitched and annoying version. "Just start calling me !"

"Anyone who is anyone knows of the Malfoy family! Could you imagine all the money you would get from being in that family!" one of the other girls cackled.

The last girl smirked. "If anyone gets in your way I will tackle them."

Kagome decided that she would be kind and say hello.

"Good evening. I guess you three will be with me in this dorm?" she smiled.

"Oh." the first girl looked at her as if she had just noticed her existence. "Yeah... My names Tracey Davis."

The girl had tan skin and green eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was back in a ponytail. She was quite tall, hovering over Pansy and the other girl by an inch or so. She was skinny and wore robes that showed a little more skin than nessicary.

"And I'm Millicent Bulstrode." the other girl said.

This one was the same height as Pansy. Her brown hair was thick and curled to a stop when it reached her shoulders. Her skin was peach and her cheeks were rosy red. She was pudgier than the others and wore baggier clothing.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she bowed to them, a habit since she was from Japan.

"Well, we already know me." Pansy flicked her hair. "Snape told us to come inside, because it's past cerfew. He never said we couldn't stay up and talk."

The girls all got changed into their pajamas in their corners of the room. Pansy, Tracey and Millicent all stayed up talking about boys that they had seen or about famous witches and wizards. Kagome on the otherhand decided that she would need sleep if she wanted to be completely active the next day. She closed the curtains around her bed and slipped under the covers.

As she closed her eyes she could swear she heard the peaceful sway of the water outside of the window.


End file.
